internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Rahkeem Cornwall
| birth_place = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 5 | height = 1.96m | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm offspin | role = Allrounder | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 30 August | testdebutyear = 2019 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 319 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | club1 = Leeward Islands | year1 = 2011–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Antigua Hawksbills | year2 = 2013–present | clubnumber2 = | club3 = St Lucia Stars | year3 = 2017-present | clubnumber3 = 20 | type2 = List A | debutdate2 = 7 February | debutyear2 = 2013 | debutfor2 = Leeward Islands | debutagainst2 = Guyana | lastdate2 = 22 October | lastyear2 = 2018 | lastfor2 = Leeward Islands | lastagainst2 = Combined Campuses and Colleges | type1 = FC | debutdate1 = 5 December | debutyear1 = 2014 | debutfor1 = Leeward Islands | debutagainst1 = Jamaica | lastdate1 = 15 March | lastyear1 = 2019 | lastfor1 = Leeward Islands | lastagainst1 = Barbados | columns = 4 | column3 = List A | matches3 = 44 | runs3 = 1212 | bat avg3 = 35.64 | 100s/50s3 = 4/3 | top score3 = 132* | deliveries3 = 2290 | wickets3 = 51 | bowl avg3 = 26.80 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 4/21 | catches/stumpings3 = 18/0 | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 31 | runs4 = 340 | bat avg4 = 15.45 | 100s/50s4 = 0/2 | top score4 = 78* | deliveries4 = 448 | wickets4 = 21 | bowl avg4 = 27.66 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 3/10 | catches/stumpings4 = 2/0 | column2 = FC | matches2 = 53 | runs2 = 2101 | bat avg2 = 23.87 | 100s/50s2 = 1/11 | top score2 = 101* | deliveries2 = 12,794 | wickets2 = 256 | bowl avg2 = 23.78 | fivefor2 = 17 | tenfor2 = 2 | best bowling2 = 8/108 | catches/stumpings2 = 50/0 | date = 30 August 2019 | source = | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 0 | bat avg1 = 00.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = - | deliveries1 = 256 | wickets1 = 3 | bowl avg1 = 23.78 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/105 | catches/stumpings1 = 2/0 | date = 30 August | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/westindies/content/player/494581.html ESPNCricinfo }} Rahkeem Rashawn Shane Cornwall (born February 1, 1993) is an Antiguan cricketer. A right-arm off-break bowler, Cornwall has played for Leeward Islands cricket team and featured in the line-up for the Antigua Hawksbills in the Caribbean Premier League. In August 2019, Cricket West Indies named him as the Championship Player of the Year. Later the same month, he made his international debut for the West Indies cricket team. He also set the record for the heaviest cricketer to play test matches, weighing above 140kg. External links * Category:1993 births Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Living people